


Leaving the Kids Alone

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Disaster, M/M, dailyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is convinced that this is a disaster waiting to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Kids Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _disaster_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)

“Oahu…we have a problem…,” Danny said as he walked into Steve office. He’d just dropped Grace off at school and on the drive over, had an interesting talk with his lovely daughter.

Steve looked at Danny with an arched eyebrow. “What problem?”

Danny began to pace in front of Steve’s desk. Six steps to the left, pause, turn, six steps to the right. Lather, rinse, repeat. “Your offer to teach Grace to make your mom’s brownies…well she wants to do them next weekend.”

Steve didn’t see the problem with that. “Okay, where’s the problem?”

Danny stared at Steve doing an imitation of a fish. “Where’s the problem?” Danny repeats. Steve nods his head. “If you’ll remember, last month I put in the request for a week off so I could go back to Jersey and see my folks…”

“Yeah, but that’s not for a couple of weeks,” Steve said as he flipped through the daily calendar sitting on his desk.

“No. I leave Saturday and I’ll be gone **next** week.”

“Okay, well I still don’t see how this is a problem,” Steve said, “We’ll do it when you come back.”

“You have that thing in LA with Mary,” Danny reminded him. Steve mumbled a curse under his breath. “Plus, Rachel has already said it was okay for Grace to spend my usual Wednesday with you.” Steve looked up at him; half excited half scared shitless. “I tried telling her leaving two kids alone was a disaster waiting to happen, after all you are a big kid yourself, but I was outvoted.”

Steve tried to hide his smirk. “Grace will be fine with me,” Steve said. “I’ll pick her up after school, get some shave ice, go back to the house to make the brownies and have dinner and she’ll be in bed by 8:30.”

“See that! That right there is where the disaster lies!” Danny said. “I remember the last time I left you unsupervised in the kitchen to bake. Flour and eggs everywhere…and I just got the kitchen the way I like it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. He let Danny’s rant wash over him as he made a mental list of everything he and Grace would need to make brownies.


End file.
